No Longer Dame
by UnknownAlicex3
Summary: Tsuna realizes that he had to stop being no-good one day. 'Change.' The voice at the back of his mind spoke, 'Become stronger and confident. Lead the family to the right direction from it's sinful path and protect my friends, family and…her.' .


**A/N: I noticed that there needs to be more 2795 fics so…hope all of you enjoy this random plot of mine :)**

**Warning: Might contain grammatical errors and other errors since I was rushing in finishing the fic. ^^"**

* * *

**No Longer Dame**

Sawada Tsunayoshi had been known as 'dame-Tsuna' or 'no-good Tsuna' all his life. That was, until he realizes that he had to stop being 'dame'.

He knew how horrible the mafia world could be after going to the future that Byakuran created; he'd _seen_ how cruel the world he was stepping into will turn out to be. That was when the brunette decided that he would protect all those who are precious to him. If he failed in becoming a good mafia boss, it could threaten the safety of his family, friends and even his crush.

But what could dame-Tsuna do?

'Change.' The voice at the back of his mind spoke, 'Become stronger and confident. Lead the family to the right direction from it's sinful path and protect my friends, family and…her.' .

He started thinking of possibilities on what it'd be like if he stopped being dame. And it all started on that day years ago when _she_ protected _him _instead.

The young mafia boss and the orange head was already a couple. He didn't know how he managed to get her to go out with him but he was genuinely happy like never before. However, his 'dame'ness just had to ruin it….

Perhaps he was getting ahead of himself for being able to date the school Madonna that he had even...forgotten his own place at school?

A loser, that's what he was.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna. Stop hanging around Sasagawa Kyoko." One of his classmates said with a scornful look, "She's just pitying you since you always gets bullied and yet, you still dare to take advantage of her kindness."

That remark hurt him more than it usually would.

What if she doesn't really ….like him?

The brunette remained silent as he hung his head low, he couldn't say anything because it's only the truth that he heard.

She was too good for him. A no-good like him doesn't deserve to even hold feelings for a perfect girl like Sasagawa Kyoko.

Tsuna was about to laughed it off with a plastered, sheepish smile when he heard a voice spoke behind him.

"Why should he not be near me when I want him to?" The orange head said clearly as she gazed at the boy who was mocking the brunette. Tsuna swore that her usually calm voice was laced with a slightly warning tone then as a frown crept up her rosy lips.

"Sasagawa, don't you find it bothersome that dame-Tsuna sticks with you all the time?" The boy said as he pointed rudely at the brunette who flinched in return. "It'll just cause stupid misunderstandings between people!"

"Let them talk then." The orange head shot back which surprised most of the people in the class.

_The _Sasagawa Kyoko is defending dame-Tsuna?!

"I…" Kyoko muttered as she laced her hand to his which surely made him missed a breath. "I'm going out…with Tsu-kun."

The whole class gasped and the young mafia boss could only widen his eyes. He gazed at her with concern and shock clearly written on his face.

Her curved lips showed hints of irritation because all of them...they didnt even bother to notice that Tsuna have changed. He improved at school and he does his best to protect everyone.

"K-Kyoko-chan, you don't have to-" He whispered to her but was cut off by the screams of his classmates.

"W-What?! D-Dame-Tsuna, what did you do to Sasagawa? Did you blackmail her or something?" One of them accused and honestly, Kyoko couldn't take it anymore. Tsuna didn't deserve to be treated this way!

"I-I love him, okay!?" The orange head's voice echoed throughout the room as she squeezed his hand tighter in her hold. "I-I never asked to be all of your 'school madonna' but if that's why you think Tsu-kun doesn't have the right to be with me…. then I don't care about treating everyone nicely anymore. D-Don't say bad things about Tsu-kun!"

The whole class was silent from the orange head's sudden outburst. They never thought that the calm Kyoko Sasagawa would ever raise her voice against them. But what surprised them the most was how sincere her feelings seemed to be towards the brunette. Soon, they began to chatter among each other about the couple.

"K-Kyoko-chan…" All he could do was mutter her name as her face was tinted red. He knew she was the only one who would defend him so much and cared for him even if he never became a mafia boss. She was the first person to have appreciated him to the point that he was willing to show up at school just to see her smile.

Slowly, the class began to recognize that Tsuna was indeed, improving. And the rumour about 'dame-Tsuna' was gone by the time he graduated middle school.

The brunette could never forgot that day. Her caramels eyes were firm and clear, as if saying that she meant every word she said. That he believed in someone like him.

Kyoko Sasagawa gave him confidence because afterall, a perfect girl like her is still willing to love him for the next ten years and maybe even more.

Ten years had gone by and he was the proud successor of Vongola.

Tsuna worked hard to build up the family and ensure that any disputes among the family are settled peacefully. Even the number one tutor stated that he didn't have anything to teach him anymore.

However, there were still some things that he was unable to say to her after all these years….

Tsuna stepped down from one of his limos as his sight fell on the prestigious looking mansion before him. The brunette sighed at the thought of another meeting that he will have to attend no matter what. Just when he finally had the time to spend with his lovable wife….

The neo vongola primo frowned at the thought that he wasn't able to be with his Kyoko-chan for weeks now. However, all those emotions were thrown aside almost immediately as he stepped in his mansion greeted with her typical smile.

"Tsu-kun, okaeri!" The orange head chirped as she walked up towards him from the couch. Tsuna blinked, wondering if she had been waiting for him all this time and even more so when he noticed her caramel eyes on him.

"Tsu-kun, you're not hurt today, are you?" She said with a tone of concern, worrying about her husband's safety whenever he came back from his 'work'. A grin appeared on his lips as he could feel the sincerity in her voice. Being in the cold mafia world and around those people putting on smiling masks just to please the Vongola boss had only made him appreciate his honest and caring wife even more. Suddenly, an idea came up in his mind and the orange head was caught off guard as he proceeded to lean in and kissed her gently on her cheek.

"If I am then I'd only be worrying you right?" He said with a light chuckle.

Tsuna's smile only grew wider as tints of rosy red crept up her cheeks and her honey browns trailed away from him in embarrassment. After years of knowing the orange head, he learned that she could be shy at times and perhaps, that was what made him even more interested in her. He enjoyed seeing those different expressions of hers. His wife looked back at his faint smirk questioningly.

"Have I ever told you..." he trailed off mischievously. Something he'd picked up from the demon tutor, perhaps? "...that you're cutest when you blush?"

"T-Tsu-kun!" The orange head flustered but it wasn't long before the brunette wrapped his arms around her.

He wanted to repay the fluttering feeling he had as he blushed when they were younger.

He wanted to make her heart race like how his did whenever she smiled at him.

He wanted to compliment the little things about her that he couldn't even stutter out while he was still the old dame-Tsuna.

He wanted to see her blush just to remind himself that the most popular girl in namimori middle belongs to a no-good loser like him.

Because...his 'dame' side is preventing him from telling her what he'd always felt all along.

"I love you so much, Kyoko-chan..." He said with all his heart and she'd never heard anything so true in her life everytime he whispered those words to her ears.

And so, the no-good Sawada Tsunayoshi stopped being dame.

_For his sun gave him love._

* * *

**A/N: If by now you're wondering why I haven't even updated my Mafioso Lover, well…my beta reader is proofreading it so just look forward to it okay? I came up with lots of plots lately but school is really stressing me up, I guess…..Anyways, reviews are highly appreciated! x)**


End file.
